1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle steering assemblies and, more particularly, to riser assemblies for motorcycle steering assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional motorcycles, the handlebar assembly is typically connected to the front fork assembly of the motorcycle by one or more riser assemblies. The riser assemblies typically serve both to transmit forces from the handlebar assembly to the front fork assembly for steering the motorcycle and to isolate engine and road vibrations from the handlebar assembly.
In order to isolate the handlebar assembly from engine and road vibrations, prior art riser assemblies typically incorporate rubber bushings at the interfaces between the riser assemblies and the front fork assembly. While the rubber bushings have served to isolate the handlebar assembly from vibrations, however, the relatively soft rubber bushings allow the handlebar assembly to flex back and forth slightly when forces are applied to the handlebar assembly during operation of the motorcycle. This undesirably results in a xe2x80x9csloppyxe2x80x9d steering feel and, because the operator uses the handlebar assembly for balance and support, can in fact be dangerous in some cases.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more rigid attachment of the handlebar assembly to the front fork assembly while isolating the handlebar assembly from engine and road vibrations.
The riser assembly disclosed herein overcomes the problems of the prior art and can conveniently be retrofitted on a number of existing motorcycle models. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a steering assembly is provided comprising a front fork assembly, a handlebar assembly, and one or more riser assemblies connecting the handlebar assembly to the fork assembly. The front fork assembly comprises a pair of elongated fork legs. Each of the fork legs has an upper end and a lower end, and a cross-member extending between the fork legs adjacent the upper ends. Each of the riser assemblies comprises a riser extending between the handlebar assembly and the cross-member, an upper bushing, and a lower bushing. Each of the upper and lower bushings comprises an inner member comprising a tubular stem and a collar extending radially outwardly from an end of the stem, and an outer member comprising a tubular portion surrounding the stem and a lip extending radially outwardly from an end of the tubular portion adjacent the collar. The upper bushing extends from above the cross-member into a hole provided through the cross-member. The lower bushing extends from below the cross-member into the hole. A fastener extends through the hole from the lower bushing to the riser to secure the riser assembly to the cross member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a riser assembly is provided for a motorcycle having a handlebar assembly and a front fork assembly comprising a pair of elongated fork legs and a cross-member extending between the fork legs. The riser assembly comprises a riser extending between the handlebar assembly and the cross-member, an upper bushing, and a lower bushing. Each of the upper and lower bushings comprising an inner member comprising a tubular stem and a collar extending radially outwardly from the stem, and an outer member comprising a tubular portion surrounding the stem and a lip extending radially outwardly from the tubular portion adjacent the collar. The upper bushing extends from above the cross-member into a hole provided through the cross-member. The lower bushing extends from below the cross-member into the hole. A fastener extends through the hole from the lower bushing to the riser.